


sleeping beauty

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).



Gelangweilt sah Domen sich in dem Hotelzimmer um und starrte dann an die Decke. Neben ihm schlief Fanni tief und fest, seine leichten Atemzüge streiften den Hals des jungen Slowenen und ein Arm lag besitzergreifend über seinem Bauch. Domen stieß Fanni in die Seite, hoffte, dass der Norweger doch noch aufwachen würde, aber Anders rollte sich einfach nur mit einem lauten Schnarchen auf die Seite und schlief weiter.  
„Fanni?“, versuchte er es noch einmal, als der Norweger aber auch jetzt nicht reagierte, richtete er sich auf und tastete suchend nach der Fernbedienung. Seine suchenden Finger streiften etwas Flaches und als er es mit zusammengekniffenen Augen im sanften Licht der Straßenlaterne, deren Licht durch die halb zugezogenen Fenster fiel, genauer ansah, erkannte er, dass er Anders' Handy in den Händen hielt.  
Er lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und strich über den Bildschirm, der ein gemeinsames Photo von ihnen zeigte. Zu seiner großen Überraschung ließ sich das Smartphone problemlos entsperren und mit einem Grinsen tippte Domen neugierig die unterschiedlichen Symbole an. Er konnte nichts lesen, aber irgendwann schien er die Kamera gefunden zu haben und sich durch die Haare fahrend, räusperte er sich, „Hi, Fanni. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du direkt nach dem Sex einschlafen würdest … Mir ist langweilig, deswegen dachte ich, ich mache ein kleines Filmchen, nur für dich. Viel Spaß ...“  
Er richtete die Kamera auf sich, filmte seine Hand, wie sie über seine nackte Brust abwärts glitt , hob dann die Decke und dokumentierte auch weiterhin, wie seine Hand über seinen Schwanz strich. Er zoomte, als er die Finger um seine Erregung legte und biss sich hilflos auf die Lippen, als er sie im schnellen Rhythmus zu massieren begann, „Oh ja … Fanni ...“  
Erschöpft lächelnd, begann er seine klebrigen Finger sauberzulecken, erstarrte aber mitten in der Bewegung, als er Kommentare über das Display laufen sah. Das Lächeln erlosch und gleichzeitig wich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht.

Tom Hilde: „Wohao! Geile Liveshow, Domen!“  
pprevc: „Domen … !!!“  
cprevc: „Wenn Mama das sieht ...“  
Stoaxn: „...“  
daniel_a24: „Nette Show. Aber, lass mich raten … Fanni schläft?“  
Tom Hilde: „@daniel_a24: Was sonst?“  
daniel_a24: „Weißt du noch, als wir neben ihm …?“

„Fuck; Instagram.“

 

\---  
Es war deine Idee, deswegen gehört das kurze Stückchen auch dir =)


End file.
